Crossing Lines
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: lines tend to blur when you see your very atractive teacher in a certain state of. . .undress. . .


**Title: -** Crossing Lines

**Author: -**Lisa Kritzinger aka .angel

**Character Pairing: -** Hermione Granger/ Severus Snape

**Beta reader:** Nicole Cornish aka nikyMC

**A/N** **oh yay! … The beta reader isn't a**_**real**_**beta reader, its just my friend who I am proud to say is now hooked on FFnet coz of me XD**

**This is a re-do!**

Hermione sat, trying her best to pay attention, but she could only think of one thing…him.

She was in her charms lesson but she couldn't focus on the tiny Professor Flickwick; no her mind was on another Professor. Tall, dark and most definitely dangerous, but she couldn't stop thinking of that one man, she had not been able to keep her mind off of him, she just hadn't been able to, not for a week, not since…

*_**flashback**__*_

_Hermione clutched her books to her chest, cursing her two best friends for not taking their N.E.W.T's more seriously… sure, it was still months before the exams, but didn't they realize or think that simply just reading through their class notes every night could help substantially with their finals; she was headed to a secluded part of the lake that she had found a few days before. She was just passing through the last ring of trees when she stopped._oh god_she thought._

_There, in the shallow of the tree hidden part of the lake, was none other than her potion professor… Severus Snape._

_NAKED!_

_Hermione stared, heat flushing over her body down to rest in her belly, as she watched the water glisten over pale white flesh. Her professor's billowing robes hid much, she realized as her eyes skimmed over the corded muscles in his back as he poured water over his black hair, before he turned. Hermione's eyes widened and her legs trembled. His chest was pale and hairless, slick muscles taunt, abs perfect and tight as he tied his hair back… coming out of the water. Hermione bit her lip. Dark hair laddered down from his navel, down to his…_

_Hermione moaned softly. Nested in midnight black curls she could see his long, thick-_

"_Hermione?" she snapped out of it as Ron's voice was heard in the distance. When she had turned her back, he was gone._

_*__**end of flashback***_

"Miss Granger?" a tiny squeak of a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Eer, sorry sir?" she tried to focus at the tiny man but found herself wishing it was someone taller.

"Well Miss Granger, you seem flushed, are you well?"

Hermione, realizing everyone was watching her, decided that maybe she should just play the sick card and get off lessons for the rest of the day.

"Er, no Professor, I'm not feeling very well." She said; surprised at how breathy and cracked her voice actually sounded.

"Yes, yes, go and get better child." Hermione gathered her books, missing the look of concern from her friends.

She was half way back to Gryffindor tower when the voice stopped her.

"Miss Granger, why are you not in class?" it was the voice of the man that had plagued her for a week.

"Professor Flickwick excused me." She squeaked, turning to look at the object of all her desires.

Professor Snape looked at her, a single eyebrow raised, "Where do you plan on going then?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"Studying" She breathed, eyes wide.

"Hmm" he hummed softly, advancing again, "Yes, there are so many _private_places that are _perfect_for that peace and quiet that's just meant for studying… amongst other things…"

He was a foot away now, and Hermione felt hot and tight in her belly, knowing that if he stepped any closer she'd surly attack him.

"Yes" she breathed.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" he asked, a smirk playing on those moist lips.

"Yes sir" she said, slightly more than a whisper of a breath.

"Then I plan on seeing you in my class, Miss Granger." And with that he turned and left.

_Well shit._She thought, sliding down the wall.

~888~

Hermione was so distracted, she didn't notice she was late, so ended up being the last person to class.

"Miss Granger" she trembled at the silky voice at the front table. "You will work alone, Miss Granger, as it seems you better than the rest of the class." He finished dangerously.

Hermione meekly nodded, setting up her things. Each group had to do their own potion, while Snape walked around, marking and criticizing each student. The eighth time Snape stopped at Hermione's cauldron, just as she was finishing it. He leaned forward. Hermione caught her breath. He had been staring down at her potion when he glanced up, locking gazes with her. He nodded, before stepping away.

Hermione took a deep breath as she stirred her potion, before an acidic smell reached her nose. She looked down and gasped: her potion was bubbling and had turned a sickly green from the pale blue it was meant to be. She took one step back when her potion exploded, sending the gunk onto everyone in the class.

"Miss Granger" Professor Snape hissed, vanishing the potion in the class with a wave of his wand. "Detention, Class dismissed, all expect Miss Granger."

She watched as everyone left before turning to her teacher. She was surprised to find him standing right behind her.

"Sir?" she squeaked

"Miss Granger" his voice was soft, deliciously deep, "do you know why you are being punished?"

Hermione's voice caught at the suggestive tone she was sure she was imagining. She mutely nodded, eyes wide.

"Oh?" Hermione trembled as she saw a smirk on his lips, "and how do you think you should be punished?"

Hermione shook her head, staring wide eyed at the advancing Potion's Master.

"Oh well then… I believe you must be punished somewhere… private. Somewhere no-one will… _watch."_

She gasped, _he knew!_ There was no way he didn't know, and she nodded vigorously. Snape smirked once more before turning around.

"I'll see you this afternoon, Miss Granger, if you know where to go."

"Please… Just Hermione" she breathed out, probably too soft to hear.

Snape turned slightly before nodding. Then he was gone

~888~

Hermione didn't know why, but she was nervous… well, it could be that the butterflies were caused by the fact that her potions professor _might_just know that she had watched him while he was naked. She hurried down the stairs to the common room, glad that she had decided to wear her school robes over her muggle clothes; she didn't need people wondering why she wore- or even had- clothes this seductive for a detention. Not that she was trying to seduce her teacher… unless… well… maybe if _he_wanted to… oh fuck it, she wanted to screw her teacher.

Bypassing the dungeons and hoping she was right, she rushed to the place where _it_had happened. She took a deep breath, where she had stood only one week before, watching…

She stepped out from the cover of the trees and walked towards the lake.

There she waited.

She had almost dosed off when a voice startled her.

"Hermione…" she shivered at the sound of her name on Snape's lips.

"Professor-"Hermione started when he cut her off (she still couldn't see him.)

"If you insist on being informal _Miss Granger_then I suggest you give me the same courtesy"

Hermione nodded.

"Now the other day, you _spied_on me; don't you think I should get a chance of my own?"

Hermione's heart was racing, and her eyes were wide _he knows! And not only that… Oh God yes!_she nodded, reaching up to pull her robes off. She kept her head down as when she heard a slight gasp. Under her school robes she wore a mini skirt- her only skirt in fact- and a tight blue shirt she kept her eyes on the water, shedding each layer of clothes as she stepped forward. When she was completely naked, she slipped into the frigid water.

Her body shuddered as the cold water lapped at her long legs, pale and shaven, seeming to creep up the flushed skin with her every step. She moaned softly as the water seemed to caress her already damp curls and tender bottom. She glanced over her shoulder, hoping to catch sight of her professor but seeing nothing.

She then decided to give him a show; she dove under the water for a brief moment before coming back up, her body turned partway towards the trees, pushing her hair back, causing her breasts to pull up, and the cold hardened nipples dark and wet. She ran her hands over her body, but it wasn't doing much for her, she wanted much larger hands over her body.

As if he read her mind, she felt larger calloused hands grip her hips and pulled her flush against another body. Her breath hitched as she felt the large rod press into her lower back.

"Hermione, do you want this?" his breath ghosted over her ear and she shuddered. As an answer, she pressed back, more firmly against him.

"Please take me, Severus?" she begged, wanting her fantasies to become a reality.

"Now, now, Miss Granger, I plan on having you for a long time, so don't you worry about it."

Hermione shivered at the seductive tone, only to gasp and moan when one of the large hands slipped from her hips to between her legs while the other arm to hook around her waist and lifted her up, his cock now resting against her crack.

As his fingers slipped into her, Hermione moaned, hooking her feet over his legs, wanting more, only to have Severus still.

"Hermione, are you a virgin?" Severus' voice sounded strained and he was rocking against her minutely.

Unable to speak with the tormenting pleasure of his still hand, she nodded.

The hand started moving again, gentler this time. He started moving his fingers deeper and added another finger making Hermione moan all the more.

"Please, please, please" she moaned over and over again, nails digging into his forearm. She felt them move, felt the water running off her body and lazily opened her eyes when he laid her on the ground, whining softly when he pulled out of her.

"This will hurt a bit." He whispered, before slowly pushing into her, kissing her neck to distract her.

Hermione closed her eyes, biting her lip at the burning pain, breath coming in harsh pants. Severus looked down as Hermione opened her eyes and Hermione lost herself in his abstain gaze, without much thought, she pulled him down and kissed him for the first time. Severus moaned as she slid her hot tongue into his mouth and started moving his hips.

Hermione moaned at the sensation no longer did it hurt, now it felt so good, she wanted more. She slid her hands down his back, gasping his firm ass and pulling him more forcefully in, Severus complied and started thrusting in deeply, but still slow with what felt like an eternity of slow penetrating pleasure filled torture.

She wanted more,_needed_more.

"Faster, please, Ah- Sev- Ah!" she moaned out lowly, lips pressed to his throat.

Looking at her with a smirk that made Hermione shudder, he pulled out, ignoring her protesting words and without warning, he lifted her legs, resting her knees over his shoulders, and plunged in. Hermione cried out at the intense pleasure she felt at his thrusts sped, going deeper, harder, and faster. He leaned over her, kissing her fierily as he tweaked her nipples.

Hermione cried out as her first orgasm hit her, panting as he pulled out.

She expected him to be done, but then he latched onto her one nipple, sucking and teasing it to pebble hardness. When he had worked both sensitive nipples to dark pebbles, Hermione felt him slid in again, but as he was still sucking and licking her breasts, Hermione felt her clit get brushed with every inward stroke.

One hand slid over her belly as she neared her second climax, and felt sudden warmth as she shuddered though her completion. A moment later she felt warm thickness spread inside of her.

"I- I used a contraceptive charm, Hermione." He panted out, lips moving against her collar bone.

"May I stay with you tonight Severus?" Hermione whispered, surprised by her own question.

Severus sat up, a calculating look on his face.

"Is it true Professor Dumbledore offered you the job for Ancient Runes?" he asked, looking cautious.

"Yes. I start after my N.E.W.T's, Professor Vincent has already told me I'm surpassing ever him." Hermione said dutifully, feeling hopeful and nervous. "Can I stay forever Severus?" she whispered, eyes widening even more with another unexpected question. _Stupid body grew a mind of its own_she thought numbly. Severus didn't answer, instead he leaned forward, lips capturing her own.

"Just as long as you'll have me." He answered finally, wrapping his billowing robes snuggly around her slim form.

~888~

Hermione sat eating breakfast in the great hall when Ron strode in, a cocky grin on his face.

"You were out late 'Monie, didn't see you this morning. Even Lav didn't see you." Ron added, clearly trying to make Hermione jealous.

She simply rolled her eyes, "So you're still with the tacky nit- wit." She stated calmly, eyes glancing towards the teachers table

Severus smirked before he left, heading towards his private rooms. Hermione stood, ignoring a ranting Ron.

She was surprised when she almost ran into Harry as she flew through the dungeons.

"Harry? Why-"

"Harry? We're going to find you babe." Hermione heard Draco Malfoy call desperately

"Stop hiding love, we're sorry, really we are!". Blaise Zabini's voice joined in, his voice even more pleading.

Harry looked at his friend with wide eyes, looking something between upset – she figured it had to do with the two Slytherins' – and pleading; not to mention hurt.

Hermione stared wide eyed before smirking in a scarily Severus Snape type of way.

"Guess we know best then." she said and started off to Severus' room. "Slytherins' do have the best stamina's, don't they?" she almost laughed at the shocked blush on her best friend's face.

"Y- Yeah…"he stammered.

"There you are, babe." Draco jumped Harry, grinning like a Chester cat. "Oh hey, Hermione, looking for Sev?"

Hermione felt a moment of panic before Draco smile, ignoring the push Harry shoved him with.

"Don't hurt my godfather, Granger, or I'll hurt you." He said with a smile, as Blaise showed up, whacking Draco over the head so that he relieved Harry; who he promptly pulled to his chest, placing a soft kiss where the neck met the shoulder of the still slightly struggling Gryffindor.

"Pft, I can out duel you any day."

The look of shock on both Harry and Draco's face was almost worth Harry finding out this way.

~888~

As Hermione was pushed roughly against the wall and filled with one hard thrust; school robes bunched around her waist and her potion master- soon- to- be college thrusting into her deeply, Hermione thought briefly.

_oh who cares who knows, this is definitely worth it._

~End~

**Hope you enjoyed. I am so totally ganna write a side story with Blaise/Harry/Draco… in that order ;)**


End file.
